Skating back to me
by miapia109
Summary: Patrick just wants to go Ice skating and Pete is more than willing to take him!


"I'm just saying I really want to go ice skating! Doesn't it just sound wonderful?" Patrick smiled sweetly. "It's Christmas time! The snow is dancing in the air guys lets have fun tonight!" He was nearly bouncing.  
He gets that way sometimes if something really excites him. We all usually just laugh him off because he is like a bouncy five year old. I only know one person who even compares to his excited nature and that is Brendon. Don't let the ADHD kid front a band, but the girls do love him. I'm glad I can take credit for him, and all of Panic! my little crazy boogers. Ryan still talks to me every now and then even though he refuses to talk to Brendon. Strange how friendships break over the smallest things like that.  
I watch as Patrick bothers Andy with talk of snowflakes. I smile as he glances at me. I'm completely prepared for the ambush as Joe groans about food for the third time today. Something about the bands demeanor throws me off. Joe is pacing almost nervously, Andy looks bored out of his mind as he sits on his drum set stool, and Patrick is bouncing in his pretty maroon cardigan and black fadora. He keeps smiling that bubbly, melt your cold heart smile. I remember the beginning when I first met him.  
He was so shy. He seems scared all the time, jumpy almost as he tried to hide it in his smile. I remember the way his face lit up when he giggled at some joke I made. I tease him about that still. The absolute best was when he stumbled on his way out the door that day, he was apologizing as his face turned crimson. Funny how my heart transformed to mush right then.  
Back to today, where Patrick was bouncing toward me now. He sat down on the couch next to me with his usual light and graceful decent. I smirked at him in my mildly cocky manner. He glimmered with Christmas time merriment. He giggled,  
"You get why I want to go ice skating right Pete?"  
"Yes, I do Patrick, but isn't it a bit chilly for that?" I could feel a little blush on my cheeks.  
"Chilly is good! It is good for lots of things." He giggled lightly and I was melting all over again.  
"What is the chilliness out side good for Patty?" I smirked as I said his 'beloved' pet name.  
He scrunched his face and explained himself, "Well, it is very good for; cuddling, snuggling, drinking cocoa, wearing big fluffly sweatpants, and also for going ice skating." He did one of those adorable manorisms that I have come to love. He shifted as Andy and Joe left with out so much as a good-bye. It is probably for the best as they feel uncomfortable when Patrick gets all cutsie with me.  
"Well, are you saying you want to snuggle with me Patty? We don't have to go out to cuddle honey we can stay in where it's warm." He smiled at him sweetly batting my lashes.  
"Pete, it isn't the same. You know what I mean when I say that I want to go skating. I want to enjoy an old family tradition, and I want nothing more than to share it with you." He sighed lightly. I laid my head on his shoulder felt the rhythm of his breathing.  
"I have to go home Patrick I'm really sorry. I'll see you soon okay?" I tried to act like I wanted to leave, but I think we both know I didn't. I had to leave to start planning though. Tonight was sure to be perfect.

I was almost to Patrick's. I could have drove my car, but no walking is always more romatic. Bronx was at his mothers for the night, so I was going to show my man a good time. I had a thermus of hot cocoa, a large blanket, and most of all a plan to go to the skating rink. I saw the white door of Patrick's small abode. I smiled knocking lightly rather than ring the door bell for my own dramatic effect. He opened the door with caution as though I might be a murderous fiend aiming to kill him. I sighed as he finally opened it enought to see it was only his beloved sort of boyfriend. We definaitly weren't offical but we weren't just friends.  
"Well get ready! Common silly we're going!" I clapped my hands awkwardly holding the cocoa and blanket.  
"Where are we going Petey sweetie?" He giggled at his little rhyme I would assume.  
"Skating of course you slow-poke! Now get ready. You bothered me all band practice about skating so I'm taking you." I smiled trying to act sweet.  
"Why Pete?" He gave me this really quizzical look.  
"Well, we are in this... you know... I don't know how to explain it." I just shrugged lightly.  
"I know what you mean my little Christmas treat." He waved for me to come in and he ran to get ready. He was so adorable as he kissed my cheek. I heard him humming 'baby it's cold outside', and I sang horribly,  
"I really can't stay."  
I heard a sad sounding noise, then a soft muttering of, "You better be able to stay."  
I giggled as he strutted out in his black cardigan, grey scarf with matching jeans, and finally his beloved fadora.  
"You look so good honey. I'm definaitly into that fadora, but I'd rather be in those jeans of yours." I gazed over him with such a sexual overtone I'm surprised he didn't take me right then and there. I sighed as he grabbed his coat.  
"Well, shall we be off then?" He grasped my hand and we headed off to the rink for a night of fun.

We were skating around the rink. Light danced off the ice like Christmas lights in the snow. Couples skittering across the ice, stumbling along the small patches that had become rough. I held onto Patrick who was a much more gifted skater than myself. I was fumbling around for some sort of sability while he grazed with ease and grace. Imagen a leaf on a pond, it was identical to that. He just seemed so much in his element. Other than a few strange looks from others we were completely unbothered by anyone. Retreating into our own little world of happiness, wonder, and most of all beauty. His eyes sparkled like no others. They danced through the world with this almost child-like innocences that no one could ever dream of.  
"So, do you want to go back to my place Pete?" Patrick ripped me from my thoughts for the best reason ever.  
"I would love to." I softly nuzzled at his neck as he giggled. I'm still not sure how I feel pertaining his weight loss because so me he was always gorgeous. I guess you give and take in every relationship though. Relationship. Was that the right word for us? Maybe, we really should talk about it more though.  
We left not less than five minutes later.

The walk back to Patrick's was filled with hand holding and mild dirty talk. I would be lying if I said I didn't have already quite the hard on in my black skinny jeans. He just had this way about him. I would ravage that man anytime he wanted me to. His libido is good though, I just wish it kept up with my own. We arrived back at Patricks. He winked as he opened the white door. I smiled knowing what was coming next and waiting in anticipation. He grabbed a hold of my hand. He whispered,  
"Take that silly coat off. It's about to get hot in here." He was so sexy right now. He gave me that smirk that almost no one gets the pleasure of seeing. That look in his eyes that could drive anyone wild. I took off that damn ugly coat in record time. "Oh, you want it don't you Pete."  
I nodded aggressivly, "Yeah, Patrick. I really do!" He placed a hand on my chest so light and tenderly. I leaned in and kissed his soft plump lips. They were not at all chapped as my own were. I felt our lips move in a perfect rhythm. I licked his sweet bottem lip hoping with all my being he would grant me enterance into that lucious mouth of his. I felt his lips part slightly and his tongue invaded my mouth exploring it with no haste what so ever. He tasted like hot cocoa and I was completely submerged in heaven. I felt my stomach flutter as he ran his soft slightly calloused hand up my thin t-shirt. I moaned as he started to suck and nibble at my neck. Patrick isn't usually so forthcoming. I usually took control of our situation. I smiled as he removed my shirt first. I grabbed his cardigan and discarded it onto the hardwood floor of his living room. I began to run a hand up his t-shirt as he whispered,  
"Where do you wanna do this Pete?" I knew this was not my sweet Patrick who only believed in doing it in the bed. I knew this was unlike him so I stopped.  
"Patrick, what's going on?" I sigh hating myself more and more each second I'm not holding this beautiful being in my arms.  
"I'm scared Pete." He choked back a few tears. What was eating him up inside?  
"Why are you scared Patty?" I whispered tentatively as I placed my arm around him and brought him to my chest.  
"Pete, I'm afraid you're gonna get bored with me and leave. I don't want you to leave." He sobbed into my chest.  
I rubbed his back softly making a circular pattern, "That's silly. I'm never gonna leave you Patrick."  
"But, why? I'm so boring and you could have anyone you wanted. Why do you want me?" He whispered playing with the hem of his shirt.  
"I don't love them Patrick. I love you." I looked into his soft, slightly glimmering with tears, eyes.  
He looked up with a shinning hope behind the tears, "You mean it? You love me Pete?"  
"With all my heart honey. Why would I lie to you? I would never hurt you." I kissed his forehead gently.  
He embraced me tighter, "I love you too, Pete!" I felt my heart melt again. He knew how to get to me he always did.  
"Well, I want to just cuddle on the couch tonight okay Patrick?" I smiled and kissed his lips lightly grazing them.  
"Let me get some things and then yes that is perfectly fine baby." He had that bounce in his step again. I really enjoyed knowing I caused that.  
"What are you grabbing exactly Patty?" I heard no reply what so ever as he walked out with a blank for two, a dvd and some cookies and cocoa from the kitchen.  
"I wanted to make sure we would be comfy cozy is all." He batted his lashes and I smiled.  
"Well, if I'm with you I will be comfy cozy. Now come snuggle with me my Patty-cakes." He giggled as I sat him on my lap and nuzzled his neck tentatively.  
"Pete, are we together? Like in a relationship. I only sleep with you... I don't know if you are the same but I hope you are." He whispered hiding his mild hurt.  
"I only sleep with you Patrick, so yes we pretty much are in a relationship. We can now make it official though. I'm yours and you're mine?" I asked sweetly.  
"Sounds delightful Pete my treat!" He leaned down and we kissed softly.  
I whispered into his lips, "I love you so much."  
"I love you so much more." He giggled.  
Now the war was on. I would be victorious. I lunged down and attacked him knowing his tickling weak points. He squirmed underneith me and I laughed at his horrible position. I leaned down and placed a kiss to his nose. We were now laying on the couch so I laid down on top of him resting my head on his chest. I heard his soft heart racing maybe from how we were laying or the tickling, either way it didn't matter. I was his and he was mine and I refuse to lose my Patty-cakes ever again. Hiatus really made me realize how much I loved and missed his sweet, quirky, overall nerdy butt. I love him it was as simple as that, but also so much more complex than one can ever imagen. I don't care about all those things that could happen, I want what is happening right now to hopefully never end.  
The end!


End file.
